


Miss Rogers

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m the daughter of a templar and a assassin. My real name is Clarissa Rogers. My mother died some time ago and now I have to join my father in Nassau.All I want is to live my life with the assassins but I can’t leave my dad. I went to Nassau in hope to find someone how can help me. I escaped from my father to live as a pirate. I call myself Will White and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new don't judge!

**_ Chapter 1:Meet the pirates   _ **

[June 16, 1715]

I was in a midnight dark blue dress with black pearls on it and with a wide hood to cover my face. The dress had long sleeves and left my shoulders bare. I wore a necklace around my neck that disappeared in under the neckline of the dress; the necklace was from my mother and it was the mark of the assassins how my mother had been a part of up until her death. That was a year ago and now my father wanted me to join him in Nassau. I feared him because his Templar contacts and I wanted to leave, because I didn’t shared his way of thinking, but I can’t get out on my own so I did what he wanted knowing he was presenting a way for me to get out and so I ended up following my father to Nassau in hope that James Kidd would be there. Kidd and my mother knew each other from the brotherhood and they trusted each other with their life’s. My mom’s last word was; _‘find James Kidd and tell him the creed’._ Suddenly a knock interrupted my thoughts. ”Miss Rogers, we’re here”, the captain of my father’s ship knocked on the door to my cabin. “Thank you, sir”, I answered and stood up from the chair I was sitting in, pretending to read. I tried to take a deep breath and not panicking but I failed because of my corset. I putted on my poker face and stepped out of my cabin, after I pulled my hood up to cover my face. “Right this way, miss”, said one of the sailors and pointed towards the captain how was already ashore. “Captain, can you put aside some soldiers to escort me to the fortress?”, I asked once ashore and beside him. “No need, Miss Rogers, we will escort you”, said a husky voice behind me. I turned around and met to brown eyes belonging to a lad with black heir, a red bandana tied around his head, wearing a green, black and red jacket, white-red striped pants and a red cloth around his waist. Three other lads stood behind him. “How are they?”, I asked the Captain knowingly ignored the lad how had spoken, I crossed my arms over my chest and look over their heads to seem fulsome and untouchable. “We’re the Captains of Nassau and the founders of this marry place. Let’s go, Miss”, said the lad with a half-smile. I gave him a near-smile that ended in a grimace of pain. I felt my chest tighten and my panic rising. I knew that if I didn’t get out of this corset soon I would have a full blown asthma attack. “And why are you doing this?”, I asked suspiciously. “Because your father couldn’t assign any soldiers to you without our king getting even more pissed at him and beside him and Edward go way back”, answered the lad pointing to another lad in a white and blue jacket. “So you’re Kenway?”, I said without really asking but he nodded either way and gave me a little smile. I smile back but a sudden pain shooting through my body made me grimace and drop to my knees. “Hey!”, said the lad with the red bandana and catches me in his arms. “What’s wrong?”, he continued worried. I shook my head trying to breathe properly but the corset sat to tight over my chest and I felt my panic and asthma work its way into my body leaving me chocking for air. “Come on! Talk to me!”, the lad almost shouted. I didn’t say anything just pointed at my corset hoping he would understand. “Is your corset to tight?”, asked Kenway suddenly from behind. I nodded closing my eyes trying to, and failed, take control over my body and stop panicking. Suddenly I felt to hands losing my corset just enough for me to breathe properly and focus on the asthma attack. “Way do you still chocking?”, the lad with the red bandana asked worried. “Because – I – have – ast – hma”, I answered in between my breaths. “What can I do?”. “Hold – me – against – your chest – and breathe steady – and calm”. Doing as he was told the lad with the red bandana put me against his chest and breathed calm and steady. As I focused on his falling and rising chest, I felt how my own breath slowed down and evened out till it was back to normal. Once I find my voice I said: “Thank you”, before moving away from him. I checked that my hood still covered my face before I tried, and failed again, to stand up. My legs collapsed under my weight but again the lad with the red bandana catches me and holed me up. “Are you okey?”, he asked concerned. “Yeah, just unsteady on my feet”, I answered quietly. “All I need is sleep and everything will be fine”, I continued before he could answer. He just nodded before he picked me up bridle-style and carried me to the fortress.

 

 

 

She was a beautiful woman; Miss Clarissa Rogers despite the mark on her face, James Kidd thought as he handed her over to her father on the step to the new mansion and the right side of the fortress. Kidd knew how Clarissa looked under that hood of hers and he knew why she wore it, to hide the mark on her left cheek. The mark was in the form of a half moon stretching from her eye to her jawline. Clarissa thought that he hadn’t seen her face then she had the asthma attack but he had and his respect for her only grown. She looked just as her mother had looked the first time Kidd had seen her. He was furies that he wasn’t allowed to kill the basterd how had taken her life but he made her a promise years ago and he intended to keep it.

Later on the evening when Captain James Kidd returned to his cabin, drunk nearly out of his mind, there was someone waiting for him. Kidd didn’t see the person a first so he begun taking his clothes of when a soft voice spoke from the doors. “Captain”, the voice said. Even though James was very drunk he reacted fast at the unknown person in his cabin. He spun around on his heels popping his hidden blades out about to attack the owner to the soft voice when it interrupts with the words: “Nothing is true, everything is permitted”. “Who are you?”, he asked standing mid-pose confused. “You know me”, the person answered and removed the hood from the face.

 

 

“You know me”, I answered and removed my hood from my face. “Clarissa!”, James breathed out lowering his hands, popping back his hidden blades. I wasn’t afraid to lower my hood cause I knew he had seen my face eerily and frankly I couldn’t care less. “I do not believe what my father believes. Please get me out”, I said before I pulled up my hood again and left.

Once ashore I run low and close to the ground up to the mansion. I had druged my father in order to get out and talk to James Kidd but he hadn’t showed up until now and I was running out of time. I went up to the guard from behind and knocked them out before I sneaked through the door and through the corridors to my room in the far right end of the mansion. I feel into my bed still fully dressed but I was too tiered to care.  

“Miss Rogers! You need to wake up! Your father wants to see you in his study”, the voice on the other side of the door was urgent so was the fast knocks on the door. “You may enter!”, I called rolling out of bed and went behind the dressing screen beginning to undress myself. “Milady? Where are you?”, asked my maid. “Right here, Mary”, I answered waving with a hand outside the frame of the dressing screen. “Now could you hand me the golden dress with white details?”, I asked her. “Yes of course, milady”, she answered handing me the dress I had asked for. The dress was the same model as the blue one only in different colors.

A few minutes later I stepped into my father’s study and waited for him to notice me. I stood in front of him for severely minutes before I cleared my throat making my presence clear. “Ah, Clarissa, take a seat”, my father responded without looking up from his papers. I did as I was told quietly. “What did you do last night?”, my father asked after a handful of minutes. “Sleeping”, I answered a little bored and not sure where he was going with this. “Really? Than why did I find the guards knocked unconscious this morning?”, he said looking up at me for the first time. “Are you trying to get out of here?”, he asked with a deadly smile and at the same time the doors opened and two guards came in dragging James Kidd after them.      

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tamplar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa and James escape her father to live their marry life in Nassau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new dont judge.

**_ Chapter 2: The Templar _ **

 

I forced myself not to show any kind of feeling as I look at James. I looked him straight in the eyes and just wished he would see my massage. “Why would I, dad? I was out this night, yes, but I did not try to leave. Your guards where out long before I came back, I tried to wake them but failed and I tried to wake you but you weren’t in your rooms so I just went to bed”, I said with a shrug turning to look at my father. “And who the fuck is he?”, I continued knowing my father would fall for it. “Just an assassin how was sneaking around the mansion this morning, throw him in the cell”, my father answered. “You are free to go, love. Sorry I doubted you”. “It’s okey, dad. I know I have made some bad choices before but not anymore”.

[December 10, 1715]

[Six months later. Clarissa and James escaped from Clarissa’s dad and now Clarissa is a pirate and she goes under the name; Will White the cousin to James Kidd (on his mother’s side). It’s only James and Edward that knows the truth.] 

After James and I escaped from my dad I have been calling myself Will White, passing as James younger cousin. James or Mary as he turned out to be a girl leaned me some cloths, I was wearing a dark blue thigh long jacket, a white linen shirt much like Mary’s own, a binder, sort of white trousers, a yellow cloth around my waist to sever as a coat belt, another smaller yellow bandana around my head to keep my hair out of my face, around my waist I had two swords, to pistols, two small knives and on my arms I had the hidden blades that signatures the assassin’s order. I was still trying to get used to my new cloths as I climbed up the main mast of the Jackdaw. After like five hours on the high top, just as the sun was setting, Edward climbed up to me and just sat beside me passing a bottle of rum between us for hours until the sun was gone, the moon and the stars were popping up on the night sky. I broke the silence around midnight. “So tell me about your wife”, I said taking a sip of the rum Edward had brought with him as he came up here. We were out on the sea and it was in the middle of the night. The stars and the moon were out and a small breeze made the sea waves, it was all very peaceful and I was a little drunk. “Her name is Caroline, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen”, Edward replied to my great surprise. “I meet her when I was only eighteen and we started spend time together much to her parents disappointment but at the time we didn’t care. Then I decided I was going to be a privateer and well she got tired of me and left. I missed her so, so much in the beginning but now I just don’t anymore. I don’t know what happened but when I try to see her face in front of my eyes I can’t remember it. Everything has gotten so blurry and I don’t know honestly”, He continued taking a big mouthful of rum. “I know the feeling. I can’t remember my mother’s face and it is scary as fuck. But I have you, Mary, Ade, the other assassins and pirates. But I miss her so much it hurts sometimes”, I said softly taking another sip of rum. “You don’t seem surprised over the fact that Mary lied to us all”, Edward concluded. “I am not. I remember my mother talking about an assassin named Mary Read. She had a lot of respect and love for that lass because she pretended to be a lad all the time. Making a good job at it as well”, I laughed sadly at the memory. I could feel how a few tears slipped out of my eyes and Edward must have been watching me because he dragged me into a hug with his arm around my shoulders and we sat like that until the morning came around and bring the promise of a better life with it.

“Captain, land up ahead!”, yelled one of the sailors on the Jackdaw, startled us awake. We looked ahead and met with the sight of Nassau. As we clung on the main mast crossbeam where we had fallen asleep some time during the night, we couldn’t help but laugh. Edward and I look each other in the eyes before we looked down and made a leap of faith down into the water beside the ship. The few moments under the water always left me more at peace than I was before. I loved water with a passion that outshines the other pirates love for the sea. Since I was a little girl I’ve loved the sea and after my mother’s death I’ve dreamed about letting the sea embraces me and drag me to the bottom. If I got to choose how I would go down it would be drowning, having my life taking away from me by the thing I love the most is an honorable way to go down at least in my book. But I broke the surface this time instead of letting the sea drag me down and when I came up Mary, Ade and Edward where laughing at me. Mary and Ade stood on deck looking down at me and Edward with theirs forearm resting on the railing, Edward where five feet to my left in the sea. “What?!?”, I asked. “I have never met a person how loves being under water like you do”, answered Mary with a shrug of her shoulders. “My mom did”, I said quietly, felt how my comment sting in my heart and I felt my body craving the cold embrace of the ocean. After my mom died I often searched out a quit spot beside the ocean were I would let myself feel all the things I was trying to forget, beside the sea I found the peace I craved so much but in the sea when I let myself sink to the bottom the peace I found was stronger and lasted longer than ever. I watch as Mary’s happy face turned to a sad one and I felt the guilt floating up in my body and it suddenly became too much so I dived down under the surface and started swimming down towards the bottom once I was half way I stopped swimming and let myself drift as I let out all the air in my lungs. Just when I could feel the peace settle inside me there where someone how took a hold of my arm and dragged me up to the surface again. As I broke the surface once again I made my body go limp cause the person to lost their hold of me, causing me to go under the surface once again. Once under I breathed in the sea and the dark deeps of unconsciousness take me under and I welcomed it as the old friend it was.

_I was crying. It was two weeks since my mom had died and I found myself down by the sea again just like me and mom had when dad became too much. I got an impulse and dived into the water, swimming down to the bottom. I lied myself down on the bottom after I have let out all the air in my lungs. After a few minutes I could feel my body started to aching and I knew that I had to go up to the surface to breathe but instead I breathed in the water and became unconscious. I awoke in my bed the next day with a note beside me telling me to never do that again. It was signed with MR._

Mary dragged Clarissa ashore and holding her in her arms. “Come on, Clary! Wake up!”, Mary was shouting but she didn’t care. Last time she dragged Clary up from the sea like this she had been in and out of consciousness for 24 hours. “Please, Clary, wake up, please!”, Mary was pleading holding Clary in her arms crying. “Please, Clary! I can’t live without you. Please, Clary, breathe!”, the tears was streaming down her face but she didn’t care. All she wanted was for Clary to wake up. Edward broke from his pose behind Mary and took Clary from her. Edward laid Clary on the side and titled her head upwards so her airways were free than he putted his lips on hers and help her breathe till she started vomiting up seawater. Clary raised up on her elbows vomiting and choking on the air she tried to breathe in. after a while the vomiting stopped and Clary could breathe freely again, she slumped back onto her back and stared up into the sky. Mary crawled to her and pulled Clary up into her knee. “Why, Clary?”, she asked still with tears running down her face. “I can’t live without her, not properly anyway, and sometimes its hurts just little too much and that’s when I fail to find a reason to continue living”, Clary answered with a weak smile before she closed her eyes. “God, I’m soo tried”, she mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

“Why, Clary?”, Mary asked still with tears running down her face. I knew what she really meant; _‘Why again’._ “I can’t live without her, not properly anyway, and sometimes its hurts just a little too much and that’s when I fail to find a reason to continue living”, I answered with a weak smile before I closed my eyes. “God, I’m soo tried”, I mumbled before drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you like leave a comment


	3. The ocean are my mistress and the land are my wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and James sets sail for the assassin's island and they sail together as cousins. things happens and Will sets sail on his own then something terrible happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Sorry for the long time, school. This is a little jumpy but thats bc I had zero writing lust when i wort this so sorry about that. Enjoy and try not to kill me:) Main character death... Sorry guys I had to.

**_ Chapter 3: The ocean is my mistress and the land are my wife _ **

I woke up 48 hours later, rested and at peace. I lied in Mary’s, or James, bed with my “cousin” beside me. “Hey, you awake”, James mumble beside me as he rolled towards me with a smile. “Aye”, I grumbled to him. “You gave me quit a scare there, cousin”, James said as he pulled me into his side and nuzzled his nose in under my jaw. I just yawed in response and went back to sleep.

“Oi! Wake up, kids”, Edward said shook us awake. James gave up a sound between a groan and an insult directed to Edward as he pulled me closer to his chest. “Get up, Kidd”, Edward said once more before he walks out of the room. “James?”, I started after awhile. “Yes, cousin?”, he answered grumpily. “What will happen now?”, I ask. “You will be my quartermaster and sail with me. You will also train to be an assassin”, he answered before he fallen asleep again.

And that what’s happened the next day as we set sailed to Tulum and the assassins. James upon my arrival on his ship made the whole crew stop what their where doing and listen to him. “Lads, this is Will White, my cousin and the new quartermaster of The Duchess”, was all he said before walking up to the helm and I followed him to stand at his right side. “You lazy rats! Lift the anchor and put up half sail!”, I order. “NOW!”, I shouted when they didn’t reacted and spooked the out of their shock. They hurried to do as I said and soon we were leaving port.

We had been on open water for a day when I decided to go down on the deck to talk to the crew. For an hour I just walk around them listening to what they said without any inputs. Then I heard two of them talk about me and I stopped to listen in on them. “I don’t like the new quartermaster. He’s weird and haven’t proven himself”, the first one begun. “I know. He just came here and started bossing us around. I ain’t having this shit”, the second one agreed. I continued walking amongst them thinking. I knew something where going to happen and so I waited. I waited for two days before one day when the wind had abandoned us. I decided that I was going to take matters in my own hands since they weren’t going to do anything. I went up to James there he sat at the wheel. I sat down beside him. “Captain, I’m going to give the crew something to do. I will let them challenge me in a fist fight”, I said and went to stand when James pulled me down beside him again. “It that’s wise?”, he ask. “They don’t respect me so I’m going to prove myself to them by beating the in fist fight”, I said in a hushed voice. “Well then you have my permission”, he said and let me go. “Lads! Since we don’t have anything to do; you’re going to have the change to challenge me in a fist fight”, I shouted over the deck.

 

I watched as Will won fight after fight till the point that the whole crew had fight with him without getting in one single punch. “I what my turn!”, I said loud making my way towards Will. “Oh, is that so, Captain?”, he asked laughing. “Aye”. I putted my hands up in defense and so we began.

Turned out that me and James where so close in skills that neither of us could beat the other and we ended up on our backs on the deck laughing with our crew. After a while the crew helps us up. “I’m sorry, quartermaster, that I ever doubted you”, one of the crewmembers said. “No worries. I had done the same”, I answered and that’s all it ever was.   

My fight with James had the crew welcome me with open arms and we sailed together for two years.         

 

[May 5, 1717]

“James, it’s time for me to captainin’  my own ship now”, the statement came out of the blue one day as James and Will were seated round their table at the tavern the Old Avery in Nassau. James looked shocked at his cousin with whom he had sailed for two years now. “What do you mean?”, he asked confused begin deep in thoughts about a pair of ocean blue eyes and a blonde beard. “I want a ship of my own”, Will said with a laugh. “So you don’t want to be my quartermaster anymore?”, he asked still confused. “I don’t don’t want to be your quartermaster I just think it is time for me to try my own wings”, Will explained quiet. “Okey, than let’s find you a ship worth your time”, Kidd answered. They had just reached Nassau again after six months on the sea chasing a target. Just a couple of days ago they had killed Clarissa’s father and he knew now that he was free to be the pirate he always wanted to be. “We will sail in a day”, James decided after a moments thinking. After that they fell into silence and James resumed thinking about the blue eyes and blonde hair. “Oi, Kidd!”, the very person of James dreams showed up behind him with a smile. “Captain Kenway”, Will respectfully nobbed with a smile. “Quartermaster White”, Edward saluted sliding into the chair beside James. “Quartermaster Adéwalé”, James saluted to the Jackdaw quartermaster as he slid into the chair beside Will. “Ahoy, Kidd, White”, Ade said with a smile. “What’s you talking about?”, Ade asked. “I want a ship of my own so”, Will answered.

 

[February 19, 1720]

I steered my ship, The Flying Duchess, into Nassau’s port and docked her beside Kidd’s ship. “We will be staying here for a week before we set sail for Africa, gents”, I shouted to my crew as they worked to dock our ship. I left the helm and went ashore setting my chorus to The Old Avery. “Ahoy, lovely Anne”, I said as I sat down at the table in the corner. “God day to you, lovely Will”, Anne answered with a big smile and a bottle of rum. “Are Kidd about?”, I asked cause I haven’t seen my cousin in three years. “Yeah, is about somewhere on the island but I haven’t seen him yet. Why?”, she asked as she takes a sit across from me. “I’m leaving for Africa in a week and I want to see him before that”, I said simply. “You miss him?”, Anne asked with a curious smile. “’Course I do. He’s the only family I got left”, I said with a sad smile. “It’s good to know you haven’t forgotten me”, said a familiar voice behind me. “James!”, I burst out turning around pulling him into a hug. “Hi, little one” James whispered in my ears. “Hi, Mary”, I whispered into his before letting go and sat down dragging him down beside me.

Me, James and Anne talked till night fall and when Anne had to work me and James continued talking far long into the small hours, we reaped it till a week had gone and I set sail for Africa.

The last night we got company by Edward, Adéwalé, Benjamin Hornigold, Blackbeard, Jack Rackham, Charles Vane and Anne. We went down to the beach and around four in the morning when most of the pirates had fallen asleep, except me, James, Edward and Anne, as me and Anne where caught up in our conversations James and Edward sneaked away to a more private part of the beach. I and Anne just looked at each other with a smile before we resumed our conversations. “Why do you love the ocean so much, Will?”, Anne suddenly asked out of the blue. “’Cause she are constantly changing”, I said after a moment thought. “The ocean is canny and can turn against you at a moment notice must like a mistress”, I continued. “Whilst the land are as steady and reliable as ones wife”, I returned saying after a moment in thoughts. “I love spending time on the ocean but I also love knowing that the land will always be there to greet me home. The ocean is my mistress and the land are my wife”, I said quite with a tiny smile. “That sounds lovely”, Anne said after a while. 

 

[July 10, 1720]     

The ocean was weary as I approached Jamaica after five months away. I could feel a storm coming our way and we were still two hours away from Kingston. “Half sail, prepare for a storm, Lads!”, I shouted out over the deck and watch as the crew worked their way to prepare the ship for the storm. Just as we were ready come the first hard wind and I mentally prepared myself for two really hard hours. “Captain! Let me take over the helm”, my quartermaster said worried mentioning towards my clearly round belly. I put one hand over my belly and felt my baby kick my hand in respond. “Yea, you are right. I will be below”, I said. I left the helm and went into my captain cabin to rest.

I woke up two hours later just as we docked in Kingston. I got dressed in a blue and white dress with a hood. I putted on my hidden blades and went out on the deck. “Miss Rogers”, my quartermaster said as soon as I stepped outside my cabin. “We got company”, he continued pointing towards the docks. On the docks stood Governor Torres with 20 redcoats waiting for me. “Governor Torres, Long time no see, no?”, I said as I stepped up to the railing looking down at him. “Miss Rogers? We were informed that you got killed along with your father”, Governor Torres said surprised. “I couldn’t sleep that night so I was down on the beach when it happened and after wards I figured it would be best if I stayed away until I felt like it was safe”, I answered with a small smile. My quartermaster went to stand behind be resting his hands on my waist just as we had said. “This is Eddie Watch, the captain at this ship and my husband”, I explained. Why don’t you and your husband come along to my house here and get some rest?”, Governor Torres asked. “That sounds like a great idea. I really do need the rest, honey, what do you think?”, I asked with a smile. “If you need the rest then your will is my command since you caring my baby”, my dear quartermaster replied easy.

“So, Governor, I have heard that you have caught the pirates Mary Read and Anne Bonny, is that true?”, I asked the following day. “Yes it is true, my dear”, Governor Torres answered. “Their trails are today as a matter of fact”, He continued. “Is that so? I would very much like to see it as they were the ones who killed my dad”, I said. “Of course, my dear”, he answered. Said and done, two hours later I and Torres walked to the prison to watch the trail. “Here, my dear, take a seat”, Governor Torres said with a smile. I sat down and breathed out, god, it was hard been pregnant in this warm weather. After a few minutes Mary and Anne was lead into the courtyard. “Read the chargers!”, ordered the nobleman who sat as judge in this trail. “Milord, His Majesty’s Court contends that the defendants, Mary Read and Anne Bonny did piratcilly, feloniously, and in a hostile manner, attack, engage and take seven certain fishing boats. Secondly this court contends that the defendants lurked upon the high seas and did set upon, shoot at and take two certain merchant sloops thus putting the captains and their crews in corporeal fear of their lives”, the accuser said and when he stopped to take a breath Mary scans the people who are there and spots me beside Governor Torres. She and Anne look at me than at each other confused before turning the focus on the accuser again. “You, Mary Read and Anne Bonny are to go from hence to the place from whence you came, and from thence to the place of execution; where you will be hanged by the neck till you are severally dead, dead and dead!”, the judge said. “Oh rot!”, Anne said with sarcasm. “May god in his infinite mercy be merciful to each of your souls…”, the judge begun. “WE’RE PREGNANT!”, Mary screamed over the judges voice. “Do you all hear that?”, she asked when everyone was quite. I breathed in sharp and looked shocked at Mary. “What the devil did she say?”, the judge asked the accuser. “They plead their bellies, Milord”, the accuser answered. “Aye! You can’t hang a woman quick with child, can ya?”, Anne said with one of her beautiful smiles. “Quite, quite! If what you claim is true, then your executions will be stayed, but ONLY until your terms are up”, the judge said before signaling to the guards to take them away. “Then I will up the duff the next time you come knocking”, Anne comment as they were lead away.

[August 10, 1720]

I lost my baby yesterday and today I got up from the bed for one reason and it was the fact that Governor Torres had asked me to take a look at Mary and Anne as them were pregnant and he didn't want them to catch a illness that would kill them beforehand. As I walked to the prison I lost myself in thoughts and I didn't see the shadow that was following me. As I arrived at the prison the guards just stepped out of my way and let me in. I walked through the prison walking past both Rackham and Vane. I found Mary and Anne deep in the prison. “I’m here to attended to the prisoner so I want you guys to go and busying yourself with something else somewhere else. Got it?”, I ordered the guards. After a while they did as I said and cleared out the corridor. "What happened?", I asked as I turned to face them. "We failed", Mary answered. "Are you going to free us?", she continued. "No, not today. I'm here to make sure you don't die before you have given birth. I will help you the best I can but I can't do too much. I'm sorry", I answered before I got to work. I gave Anne a tonic medicine and Mary a medicine that would help her through the birth of her child but at the same time slowly make her weaker. "Mary, Anne, you got to take the medicine every day, okay? And Mary your medicine is _soporifique_ so you will become weaker but it's all right, okay?", I asked with a smile. they both nodded and I got up and left them.      

[October 19, 1720]

 Mary half laid in her cell after giving birth to her daughter. The child had been torn from her arms and now Mary could feel death taking a hold of her. At least she knew that the girl would be alright given the fact that it was Clarissa how had taken her baby, although she didn’t understand why the girl how Mary had come to call friend had betrayed her, she was happy. Anne were quit now, maybe she had seen that it was no good screaming for help. Instead she just holds Mary’s hand through the hole in the wall and waited for death to take her sister away. Mary was beginning to fall asleep when the guards outside their cells dropped dead. “Mary? Mary it’s me! Edward!”, said a voice in front of her and Mary fighted to open up her eyes to see Edward there. Edward looked torn and ill, just like her. “Edward? Who’s this fella?”, Anne asked from the other side. “It’s alright, Anne. He is a friend. What’s wrong with Mary?”, Edward asked. “She is ill”, Anne answered. “And her child?”, Edward continued. “They took her. No idea where. AH!”, Anne said.  “I knew it pains m’lady. But we must be silent”, Ah Tabi said. “Can you walk?”, Edward asked as he help Mary up. All she could do in response was groan. “Lean on me, Mary. Come on”, Edward said putting an arm around her waist. They started walking but the pain in Mary’s lower body is too much so she can’t go fast. “I can’t…”, Mary groaned. Edward pulled up her arm to rest on his shoulder before they walk a little more, very slowly. “Search every cell!”, yelled one of the prison guards. They could here running men spreading out in the prison. “Come on. That’s it”, Edward encouraged her. “You’re alright”, he continued. They walked a little more, quickly but then the pain got too much again and Mary crumbled forward holding around her waist, closing her eyes. Mary reached out to the wall and transferred her weight from Edward to the wall. “Stop! Stop, please”, she begged chocking on her breathe out of pain. I ain’t leaving you damn it! Lift your arm!”, Edward said with force lifting her arm above his head so it rested around his neck. They continued walking a little faster and turned around a corner. The front door was now in their sight. “It’s no good”, Mary said with a low voice. They walked a little more before Edward lifted her up in his arms. “I ain’t leaving you nowhere! No bloody way!”, Edward said angry. “Put me down, Edward”, Mary said pleading. He walk a little bit more the put her down in a doorway. He sat crouched beside her as she half laid resting against a door, Edward dragged his hand over her arm getting her attention. “Don’t die on my account. Go!”, plead Mary to him as she felt death grapping after her. “You’re such a pain in the arse”, Edward tries to joke knowing that they need to start moving soon. “Damn it, you should have been the one to outlast me!”, he continued when Mary doesn’t laugh. “I’ve done my part. Will you?”, she asked getting tired by the minute. “If you came with me I could”, Answered Edward desperate. She couldn’t leave her, not now. Mary’s head sloped to the side and she closed her eyes wanting the darkness in her mind to take her, to end her suffering. “Mary?”, Edward asked with concerned in his voice forcing her back to reality. “I will be with you, Kenway, I will”, are the last words Mary said before letting darkness take her and forcing her breath to stop and her pulse to disappear. Edward putted his hand at her pulse feeling none and that’s when the tears started running down his face. Mary Read was no more… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ah, sorry... Do kill me:) Next chapter will be up hopefully sooner but no promises.


	4. Nothing sensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is dead and Edward is an alcoholic. Clarissa trys to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. this is the end. Wow I finished a story, well I guess it is a first for every thing. As always leave a kudos if you liked.

**_ Chapter 4: Nothing sensible _ **

I saw Edward carry Mary out of the prison. Tears ran down my face as I watch them go. The baby how lied against my chest started crying and I turned my attention back to her. “Hey, little one”, I mumbled sweet to her and rocked back and forth. I turned around and started walking towards my ship that still lied in the harbor of Kingston. “Captain!”, one of the men greeted me as I stepped down on the deck. “Roger!”, I shouted. “Yes, Captain?”, Roger answered from the helm. “I need you to take this baby to Tulum. She should be with her family”, I ordered quietly as I handed over the baby to one of the few women’s that I had on my ship. “Aye, Captain!”, Roger nodded and the rest of the crew begun making ready to sail. “Protect this baby with your life”, I said to the woman who was holding Mary’s daughter in her arms now. As I stepped down on the docks again I called over the wind: “Be safe, lads and may the ocean be on your side”, before I walked to the nearest tavern.

I found Edward in the second tavern I looked in and he was so drunk he couldn’t even stand. I followed him till he falls asleep on the beach. I sat down beside him and waited for the morning. Four o’clock in the afternoon Edward started waking up and I rose from my place beside him. “Captain Kenway!”, I said loud enough to wake him completely. “Ah, Rogers”, Edward grunted as he opened his eyes. “You look like you have a head for ten”, I said with a laugh. “Aye, and it feels like that as well”, Edward answered with a small laugh of himself. I offered him my hand and help him up from the sand. “I should be mad at you for taking Mary’s baby but I am honestly glad it was you and not some other girl. However I am mad at you for siding with Torres but I suppose you got an explanation for that as well”, Edward said once he was on his feet. “Right now all you have to know is that I had to. Some good knows is that your Jackdaw is still in one piece”, I answered with a smile and pointed to said ship 100 feet in front of us. “Shall we sat sail then?”, he asked as he walked towards the sea to swim to Jackdaw. I didn’t answer him but I did follow him.

 

[November 20, 1720]    

“Edward! We are soon in Tulum”, I said as I walked into Edward’s cabin a little over a month after Mary’s death. Inside the cabin it smelled of alcohol and puke. I had been captaining the Jackdaw for the last month due to hers real captain begin piss-drunk in his cabin. I tried to get Edward out of the depression he fell into then Mary died but I fail and taking him to the assassin’s was my last resorted. “W-what?”, Edward asked from his bed. “We are in Tulum, your drunk ass!”, I answered angry walking up to him dragging him up from the bed. “I need you to stop begin drunk. Or pass out. Works either way”, I continued. I didn’t get an answer other than Edward’s drunken snorts. I dropped him in the bed and walked out of the cabin to greet the assassins who was most likely watching us from their hide outs.

“Ade!”, I greeted as I stepped outside the cabin. Because, believe it or not, I was greeted by the sight of the Jackdaw’s former quartermaster, the mentor of the Caribbean assassins Ah Tabai, one very healthy, alive, slightly pissed of Mary Read and one very cute girl secure in the arms of Mary. ”Clarissa!”, Adéwalé greeted back before his eyes was drawn to the space behind me. “Where is Edward?”, Mary beated Ade to the, oh so imported question. “Drunk, beyond consciousness”, I answered pointing towards the cabin behind me. “Oh for fuck sake”, Mary mumbles under her breathe as she walks towards me. “Here, hold Sofia for me, will you?”, Mary said to me as she handed her daughter over to me. I took the little girl I hadn’t seen for a month in my arms and I couldn’t help but smile as I hold her, stepping away from the doors to the cabin. “Have fun” I mumbled to Mary as she passed me. I heard how Mary woke Edward up with, to the sound of it, a buckle of water that I had left in there. I started walking to the shore and mentioned the others to follow me as I felt that they needed the privacy.

“Wake up, Kenway!”, Mary said as she emptied the buckle of water over Edward. Edward screamed out of shock and jumped in the bed. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR, CLARISSA?!?!”, he screamed as he sat up in the bed, wide eyed. “Wrong. Guess again”, Mary laughed at Edward’s facile futures laced with shock and drunkenness. “Mary?”, Edward said with a broken voice as his eyes struggled to see Mary’s face in the dark cabin. “Hi, Edward”, Mary whispered as she sat down beside Edward on the bed. “You are alive”, Edward said surprised. “How can you be alive? I saw you die, right in front of me”, Edward continued before Mary could say anything. “Clarissa gave me a drug that would make me seem dead to the untrained eye so that you could get me out alive”, Mary explained quietly. “So you are really here?”, Edward asked in a small voice. “Aye, Edward, I am really here”, Mary said before leaning in for a kiss. Edward met her lips and kissed her for the first time since that night in Nassau before everything went to hell.

I sat with Ah Tabai, Adéwalé and Anne talking while Sofia slept in my arms when Edward and Mary came walking with their arms around each other and with smile on their faces. “Looks like they have made up”, I said with a smile. “Indeed it seems”, Anne said with a matching smile. “So when is the wedding?”, Ade said when Mary and Edward was close enough to hear us. “Fuck you”, Mary and Edward answered with sweet smiles before leaning into each other and shared a kiss.

 

[June 10, 1729]

I was in Great Iguana with Anne, Adéwalé, Ah Tabai and the rest of the assassins on Mary’s and Edwards wedding. After the wedding I and Anne left for Africa to continue our pirate life’s.

 

[August 20, 1760]

I and Anne are going on our last trip out on the ocean that we both love so much. As I wrote down my story I hope someone finds it one day. I and Anne will never return to shore again, we have been planning to die on the ocean that we love and tomorrow we will carry out that wish. As that is I beg you farewell and may you find happiness as I have. If you wonder what happened to Mary and Edward I can tell you that they died a peaceful dead a couple of years ago. The rulers of the sea are all dead after tomorrow and it is time for others to take our place. The golden age of pirates are over and as sad as it makes us we have to join the others in the history in hopes that what we did will be remembered. _So Hail and Farewell_

_Clarissa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Hope you like. I had a hard time getting a good end so if it seems weird or not together let me know and I will try to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> So chapter 2 will be posted soon and chapter three is under progress. Drop a comment if you liked.


End file.
